At NinjaMail dot com
by xFearxOfxDeathx
Summary: Konoha 9, Team Gai and the Sand Siblings discover the joys of Emails. Slight oocness. /Cowritten with xxNarutotardxx./ /Rated incase/
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone :) me and xxNarutotardxx were bored, so I suggested we do something like this.. It's an Email thingy with the Konoha 9, Sand siblings and Team Gai. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Neither of us own this.. although, I do own a pretty nifty stick..

At Ninja Mail Dot Com.

**By **xxNarutotardxx and xFearxOfxDeathx

-------------------------------

To: MyBrothersAJerk

From: CherryBlossomBeauty

Subject: Hi!

Hi Sasuke! –Glomp- Just here to say, thanks for giving Naruto your email so he could give it to me! I love you Sasuke!

Love- Sakura.

**xxo**

To: PrettyWeaponWielder

From: LotusOfKonoha

Subject: Neji.

Hey TenTen-Chan! Just here to comment about Neji's un-youthful behavior during training today. I can't believe you almost beat him, good on you TenTen. He seemed pretty distracted don't you think? No offense. But he was acting really mean when he left.. I hope his youthfulness is alright.

Stay Youthful.

-Lee.

**xxo**

To: CherryBlossomBeauty

From: MyBrothersAJerk

Subject: Go away.

I hate you too Sakura. Go away.

Heaps of Hatred

-Sasuke.

**xxo**

To: ILetTheDogsOut

From: MysteriousBug02

Subject: (No subject)

My bugs ate Akamaru.

**xxo**

To: SexyCutieLoveableNinja

From: CherryBlossomBeauty

Subject: Sasuke.

Sasuke will be mine!

-Sakura.

P.S. Your address lies!

**xxo**

To: Puppet1Pirate2Ninja

From: TheFanCuzImHot

Subject: Gaara.

Kankuro,

Gaara was meant to be back by now! Where is he? He said he'd come back from Lee's house before 5pm! Oh, and I lost my black eyeliner and purple and red face paint. Have you seen it?

-Temari.

**xxo**

To: MysteriousBug3

From: ILetTheDogsOut

Subject: Psh.

Your bugs got stomped on by Akamaru. Whoops, I stepped on the last one

**xxo**

To: GetOffMyLawn2810

From: HokagesLikeRamenToo

Subject: Kages.

Hey Gaara! Havin' fun bossin people around as Kazekage?

I'll be having just as much fun when I become the Hokage!

Well, anyway, glad to see you're not an evil 'I must kill you because you looked at me' anymore. Goodluck and I'll be a better Kage! You'll see!

-Naruto.

**xxo**

To: HokageLikeRamenToo

From: MyBrothersAJerk

Subject: AHHH!

Itachi is out to get us! RUN!

**xxo**

To: TroublesomeShadows02

From: ILoveBbq

Subject: RE:

OMG! If u opnd this dnt stop! u wil b kizzd on teh nxt possible Friday! Jst send dis 2 all ur fwends.

1 fwend nd u will get kizzed.

5 fwends nd u wil get married.

Snd now! Omg.. dis rly wrks!

**xxo**

To: TheFanCuzImHot

From: GetOffMyLawn2810

Subject: I have what you want! HAHA!

Tema!

I have your black eyeliner and your red face paint! If you want to see your precious make-up again, come and get it! If you don't I will...KILL IT! By using it all...by the way, what brand is it? I swear it's awesome. Anyway, I found your purple face paint in Kankuro's wardrobe. so you can get it from there! Oh and tell Kankuro I ripped his puppet strings if you see him, okay?

-From teh almighty...KAZEKAGE GAARA-KUN! (and teddy)

**xxo**

To: HokagesLikeRamenToo

From: ShyButSweet

Subject: …

Hello Naruto-Kun.

I have free tokens for ramen. Would you like to go sometime?

From Hinata.

**xxo**

To: ILoveBbq

From: TroublesomeShadows02

Subject: Troublesome..

You know, If you wanted to get kissed by Ino, you could try showing a bit more interest in her then just food all the time. And DON'T send me chainletters. There troublesome. Oh, And you might wanna let fate or something decide what happens. Not chainletters. That's just so stupid.

-Your friend, Shikamaru.

**xxo**

To: ShyButSweet;SexyCutieLoveableNinja; LotusofKonoha; Puppet1Pirate2Ninja; ILetTheDogsout.

From: ILoveBbq

Subject: I did this for Ino!

OMG! If u opnd this dnt stop! u wil b kizzd on teh nxt possible Friday! Jst send dis 2 all ur fwends.

1 fwend nd u will get kizzed.

5 fwends nd u wil get married. Snd now! Omg.. dis rly wrks!

-Chouji

P.S: Ino, you're pretty

**xxo**

To: MyBrothersAJerk

From: MarySue-Uchiha

Subject: OMG! Sasuke-KUN!

OMG! I love you soo much!

Will you like Marry me!?

Omg omg omg…

You r so sexy nd I heart you! Plz email me bk!

-Mary-sue Uchiha.

**xxo**

From: SexyCutieLoveableNinja

To ILoveBbq

Subject: RE: I did this for you Ino!

Look, I know I'm sexy, but I don't go for guys like you! If you go weight watchers I might!

SmexyGoddess a.k.a Ino

xxo

To: ShyButSweet

From: SealedByakuganBird

Subject: -Insert Subject Here-

Hina-NiChan!

Have you seen my pills?

**xxo**

To: CherryBlossomBeauty

From: Bot at Fanfiction

Subject: Update!

New story from: SasuSakuNejiTen4eva!!one

Category: Naruto

Title: This is a real story! Omg omg omg

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rating: Fiction Rated: M

Summary: What happens when Neji and Sasuke realize there feelings for Sakura and TenTen? AU. Chapter 24 up now!

URL: This is a url.

**xxo**

To: MyBrothersAJerk

From: SexyCutieLoveableNinja

HEY SASUKE!! My sweetieee s2

Chouji thinks Im prettyy!! Which, of course, I am! But why cant you see that!?

-Ino s2

**xxo**

To: PrettyWeaponWielder

From: CherryBlossomBeauty

Subject: O.M.G!

Hey Tennie-chan! That Fanfiction Finally got updated! The update is SO good ! You should go read it now! You have the link right? Love you Tennie..

Sakura.

**xxo**

To: PrettyWeaponWielder

From: SealedByakuganBird

Subject: Today.

Hello TenTen.

I am sorry for the way I was acting at training today. Congratulations on almost beating me. You are really getting much better. Have you seen my pills? Hinata hasn't. I think Hanabi took them. That's why I was being silly today. I know it's no excuse but I'm sorry.

-Neji.

**xxo**

In case you didn't realize, these are everyone's emails. A lot of them are inside jokes, but yeah..

Naruto; HokagesLikeRamenToo

Sakura; CherryBlossomBeauty

Sasuke; MyBrothersAJerk

Hinata; ShyButSweet

Kiba; ILetTheDogsOut

Shino; MysteriousBug3

Ino; SexyCutieLoveableNinja

Chouji; ILoveBbq

Shikamaru; TroublesomeShadows02

Lee; LotusofKonoha

TenTen; PrettyWeaponWielder

Neji; SealedByakuganBird

Gaara; GetOffMyLawn2810

Temari; TheFanCuzImHot

Kankuro; Puppet1Pirate2Ninja

Hope you enjoyed! Please review and we'll continue:D


	2. Chapter 2

And here's but another chapter. Yay?

Disclaimer: Neither of us own anything. Although, xxNarutotardxx does own an awesome Teddy bear.. And I own Gaara's s/n. woot!

**xxo**

To: ILetTheDogsOut

From: LotusOfKonoha

Subject: Many youthful greetings

Yosh! Hello Kiba oh young youthful one! How are you today!? Many youthful greetings to you! Oh and is it true Shino's bugs died because of you? If so, what youth!

**xxo**

To; PrettyWeaponWielder

From: SealedByakuganBird

Subject: ...

Hello Tenten.

Just writing to say that I LOVE YOU!

**xxo**

To: PrettyweaponWielder

From: SealedByakuganBird

Subject: Ignore

Tenten, please ignore last email. Hanabi was using my emails and thought she'd be funny

-Neji

**xxo**

To: LotusOfKonoha

From: ILetTheDogsOut

Subject: RE: Many youthful greetings

Umm...hello? I am...good? and...no it wasn't true...I was only playing around with him because he said that his bugs ate Akamaru! Don't worry Akky...They won't! STUPID SHINO YOU IDIOT! Now excuse me Lee as I get my axe and to go and find Shino. Don't worry, I won't get too violent -cough-

**Xxo**

To: HokagesLikeRamenToo

From: MyBrotherIsAJerk

Subject: Idiot.

You're an Idiot Naruto. Just thought I'd tell you. I will die before I run from Itachi! Bwahaha /Hackcough/

Yeah..

-Sasuke (The one who will always win at everything)

**xxo**

To: TroublesomeShadows02

From: TheFanCuzImHot

Subject: Konoha.

I'm coming back to Konoha soon! Oh, aren't you just jumping for joy (Although you've probably never jumped.. too troublesome right?)

Anyway, see you soon.

-Temari.

**Xxo**

To: SexyCutieLoveableNinja

From: CherryBlossomBeauty

Subject: Song.

Hey Ino-pig. That emo-band that Sasuke likes with the hott singer just released a new album. And I have it before you do! That means I like Sasuke more! Ha! Take that! I'm going to woo Sasuke with my uber-awesome knowledge about all awesome bands! Ha!

-Sakura (Uchiha)

**xxo**

To; ShyButSweet

From: PrettyWeaponWielder

Subject: Neji.

Hinata! We should meet up soon. I miss you girlie. Anyway, Neji's been acting really strange lately.. He actually Sent me an email saying that he LOVED me. Strange right? And then he said that it was sent from Hanabi. Erk. Love you Hina.

-TenTen.

**xxo**

To: Puppet1Pirate2Ninja

From: GetOffMyLawn2810

Hey Kanky!

I know you're mad at me for telling Temari where you hid her purple face paint, but hey! Look on the bright side! At least I still got the black eyeliner and red face paint...right? Anyway, gotta go and pack! and so do you mister! Wait...why am I emailing you if you're in the room right next to me...oh well its fun!

**xxo**

To: MysteriousBug3

From: ILetTheDogsOut

Watch out. At night you might see someone with a dog and an axe...maybe...out your window or under your bed?

**xxo**

To: GetOffMyLawn2810

From: Sands R Us.

Subject: Order.

Dear Mr. Gaara.

Your order of "Mr. Happy's fun sand" has arrived. Please come pick up your order within the next 3 days.

-Mr Happy. (From Sands R Us, PTB 2984483392, 3984574636332222777 Generic street Suna.)

**xxo**

To: ILetTheDogsOut

From: ShyButSweet

Subject: Please stop..

Hello Kiba-kun. I hope I am not bothering you, but I would like to ask you to stop sending emails to Shino. They are making him very upset. You know how he is about his bugs. Sorry to bother you.

-Hinata.

**Xxo**

To: ShyButSweet

From: ILetTheDogsOut

You sure you're not standing up for him cause you secretly admire him?

sorry to 'annoy' you Hina-Chan

**xxo**

To: ILetTheDogsOut

From: SealedByakuganBird

Subject: …

Kiba, If you make my cousin cry one more time, I will personally come to your house and rip out your weak guts. Geez, how low are you? Making a girl cry. Pittyful. You're lucky she told me not to, or you would be having a nice time in your grave right now (and then I would burn your coffin just to end that nice time.. haha..)

-Neji.

**Xxo**

To: SealedByakuganBird

From: ILetTheDogsOut

Ok, Ok, I'm sorry! But could you please tell your -oh dear lovely- cousin Hinata, not to but in with what's going on with me and Shino? Thank-you

**Xxo**

To: ILetTheDogsOut

From: SealedByakuganBird

Subject: NO WAY!

OMG ARE YOU GUYS HAVING A SECRET AFFAIR!!??

**xxo**

To: HokagesLikeRamenToo

From: LotusOfKonoha

Subject: Did you hear?

Hey Naruto! My youth filled friend. Did you hear? Our youthful friends Kiba and Shino are having a youthfilled Love! So amazing is that of love.. now, if only I could get my beautiful Sakura to agree.. oh how happy I would be.

-Lee

**xxo**

To: MysteriousBug3

From: ILetTheDogsOut

Subject: Great...you idiot

The subject says it all. Great you idiot, now everybody thinks we're gay and together!

**xxo**

To: Puppet1Pirate2Ninja

From: ShyButSweet

Subject: (No Subject)

No, I'm sorry. I don't know what you are talking about. I don't even remember anything about your brother. Was he the one with the purple hair?

-Hinata.

(P.S- are you the girl with the red hair?)

**xxo**

To: GetOffMyLawn2810

From: Puppet1Pirate2Ninja

Subject: Ha suck

Ha suck! Have fun with the broken leg Tema gave you!

**xxo**

To: ShyButSweet

From: HokageLikesRamenToo

Subject: RE:

Ok sure Hinata! I'll go to the ramen bar with you

**xxo**

To: Ilovebbq

From: ILetTheDogsOut

Subject: FOOD!

G'day Chouji, my Bestest buddy. I have a proposal for you.

FREE FOOD! Other wise known as the stupid Shino's bugs!

An all you can eat buffet! Whatcha say?

-Your Bestest friend Kiba.

**xxo**

To: ShyButSweet

From: SealedByakuganBird

Subject: Help

Help Hinata! Hanabi's teddy's head has fallen off AGAIN! And she's telling me to sew it again but I can't! Can you do it for her? Please and thank-yous!

**xxo**

And their you have it.. Reviews? Even just ONE word.. do do do..


End file.
